Conventionally, a door closing apparatus transmits a driving force of an driving mechanism to a latch mechanism to operate the latch mechanism in a half latched state to a full latched state for closing a vehicle door at a half closed position to a full closed position. For example, the door closing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent 3315068 is known. In the door closing apparatus, an operational force is transmitted to an open lever and for rotating the open lever about an axis. Consequently, a latch mechanism is put into an unlatched state. Moreover, in response to the rotation of the open lever, a link mechanism swings to rotate a lever connected thereto via a wire and transmission of the driving force between the driving mechanism and the latch mechanism is blocked. Therefore, a closing operation of a vehicle door is halted and can be opened. The link mechanism is used for adjusting (or increasing) a rotational distance (stroke) of the lever relative to a rotational distance (stroke) of the open lever within an allowable range of the rotational distance (stroke) of the open lever for putting the latch mechanism into the unlatched state in order to block the transmission of the driving force from the driving mechanism to the latch mechanism.
According to Japanese Patent 3315068, blocking of the driving force between the driving mechanism and the latch mechanism, which associated with the rotation of the open lever, is conducted via multiple links. Thus, the increase in the number of parts and the increase of the production processes are unavoidable. In addition, in order to arrange these links, flexibility of an arrangement for an entire apparatus is restricted.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances, and provides a door closing apparatus which is able to restrict the increase in the number of the components and the increase of the production processes.